


Nigel

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Aspergers, Cat Nigel, Human Nigel, M/M, Spacedogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Based on the tweet:A small joy in my life is tht my sis is dating a guy w/ the same name as her cat & human Nigel hates that we all call him human Nigel.





	Nigel

**Author's Note:**

> @Werhamster on Twitter asked.  
> I answered the call.

As he walked into the apartment, he knew something was different. Adam was standing in place, rocking on his feet. Never a good sign. He was stressed.

"Adam, darling, what's wrong?"

"Animals are... difficult to understand. But also very intelligent. It was cold, and wet, and found me to ask for help." Adam said, nodding to himself like this was a good explanation.

"Adam, I don't know what you're talking about-"

Nigel jumped and made an unmanly sound as something skittered across his foot. He jumped back and looked around the room.

"You have a fucking rat?!"

"It's a kitten Nigel." Adam said calmly. He walked across the room to the couch and looked underneath, pulling out a damp, orange ball of fluff. It meowed and Nigel felt himself grin.

"It... it is a kitten. I thought you didn't like animals. They're messy." Nigel said. Adam sighed.

"I know, but... he was crying, and he was just in a box on the side of the road. It was raining, and... I couldn't leave little Nigel alone."

"Back up star, you called him what now?"

"Nigel."

"You called the kitten Nigel. But I'm Nigel."

"Well, you're human Nigel. This is kitten Nigel. I love your name, so I wanted to give it to someone else."

"So you're going to start fucking calling me human Nigel?!"

"Yes, when necessary." Adam deadpanned. Fucking hell.

* * *

"Human Nigel! Come here!" Adam called. Nigel sighed and shut his book. He entered the kitchen and found Adam, petting the small cat.

"We're out of cat food. Can you go get more for Nigel?"

"So he gets regular Nigel and I get 'human' Nigel?"

"Yes."

Nigel growled as he grabbed his wallet off the counter and headed for the door.

* * *

"Human Nigel!"

"Yes... darling?" Nigel called back, aggravated.

"Nigel threw up and it's really gross. I can't clean it up." Adam said worriedly.

Nigel smacked his head and groaned as he got up. Of fucking course.

* * *

"Human Nigel, Nigel is-"

"I don't care! I don't fucking care!"

"Human Nigel, what's wrong?" Adam asked. He put down the cat and walked over, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"I can't take it anymore! Human Nigel, Human Nigel, I can't fucking tolerate it anymore!" Nigel growled. Adam frowned.

"Would you prefer I call you Nigel, and call him cat Nigel?"

"No! No specifying species! Just... just fucking Nigel. Both of us. Nigel. If he must be called Nigel." 

"His name is Nigel, yes. Please stop swearing. Why are you bothered?"

"Because you fucki- you... darling, have not stopped calling me 'human' Nigel for a week. You would not like it if I called you 'human' Adam, would you?" Nigel asked. Adam considered this and nodded.

"I suppose that would be irritating, as I already understand I'm a human. I'm sorry, Nigel."

"Fucking finally."

"Stop swearing Nigel."


End file.
